The proliferation of wireless data transfer technologies, including radio frequency, cellular, Wi-Fi, Bluetooth and radio frequency identification (RFID) technologies, for example, has resulted in an explosion in the number of portable devices available to consumers. Many of these portable device are being used by companies to perform data collection tasks including, inventory management, delivery tracking and the like. Accordingly, it is often necessary for many employees to use the same portable devices. However, it may be desirable to assign different permissions to different employees. Although such functionality is a common feature of traditional desktop operating systems, it is conspicuously absent from many portable operating systems.